movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Fluttershy X Beret Girl: Sealed with a Kiss
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Micheal Lembeck |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = TBA |narrator = TBA |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = TBA |distributor = TBA |runtime = TBA |country = USA UK Canada |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA }} Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (Or Formely Pinkie Pie and Arrow: Sealed With A Kiss) is Upcoming On 2020. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 10: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Ending Scene: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Hubie and Bertie/Raj/Samson/Bill ** Damon Jones as Bud (Singing) * Kath Soucie as Waffle * TBA as Pancake * TBA as Strudel * TBA as Omelet * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Sheryl Stone as Rabot * Kathleen Barr as Polly the Ferret * Billy West as Oggy/Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Elmer Fudd * Roger Craig Smith as Jack/Sharko ** Mr. Krinkle as Sharko (Singing) * Jeff Bergman as Joey/Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Sylvester/Foghorn Leghorn/Yogi Bear * Rob Paulsen as Marky/Mac * Eric Bauza as Dee Dee/Marvin The Martian * Jess Harnell as Zig/Tosh * Frank Welker as Bernie * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus * Jim Cummings as Cat * Tom Kenny as Dog/Heffer/Larrison/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman * * * French Cast: * TBA as Discord * German Cast: * TBA as Discord * Italian Cast: * TBA as Discord * Spanish Cast: * TBA as Discord * Songs/Ending Songs: # K-9 Rhapsody - Marvin The Martian # Old Man Jenkinsbot's Evil Plan (How Can I Refuse) - Old Man Jenkinsbot, Argentina, Phillipe, Louf, and Lisa # Good Morning - Etno, Candy, Gorgious, Bud, Stereo, and Rabot # Aliens Are Disgusting - Pancake, Strudel, and Omelet # Count The Stars - Bud and Waffle # Sometimes When You’re Gone - Waffle # Hermoso Noche/Music Mashup (Finale Song) - Waffle and The Whole Cast # TBA (Ending Song) - Owl City Soundtrack: References: # Old Man Jenkinsbot, Argentina, Phillipe, Louf, and Lisa Sing How Can I Refuse From Barbie as The Princess and The Pauper. # K-9 Rhapsody Script: * Marvin The Martian: ������K-9, You Understand! TBA!������ * * * * Final Battle Script: * Pancake: Why do we have to Stay at This? Are you sure Rusty Rivets would be here by now? * Strudel: Yeah, And once he sees how beautiful and awesome we look, he’ll take us to a much cooler party! * Omelet: Excellent Plan, Strudel! * Sarcastic Preacher: Todsy we are gathered here today for the wedding of Bud Budovitch and Waffle. Bud, do you take Waffle to be your wife? * Bud: Yes. * Sarcastic Preacher: Waffle? * Waffle: Yes. * Sarcastic Preacher: You May Now Kiss The Breakfast! * Argentina: Hands And Paws Up! This is a Robbery! * Phillipe: Yeah, And We Are gonna Ruin your wedding! * Pancake: Argentina and Phillipe! You escaped from Marvin the Martian! * Argentina: Phillipe, Louf, Lisa! Attack! * (Louf Eats Wedding Cake) * Waffle: Oh No! Louf is eating our cake! What are we gonna do? * Bud: Call Him Loufkiko And see how he likes it. * Waffle: OK! Hey, Loufkiko! * Louf: Huh? * Waffle: Can You Ground Me to Show you are an Evil, Cruel, Opinion Disrespecting Homosapien? * (Louf Screams) * Lisa: Hi Budkiko, I Captured your Pet Ferret! You’re never getting her back! * Bud: Oh Yes I Am! (Punches Lisa and Frees Polly) * Polly the Ferret: Hooray! *Strudel: Oh My Dog! What happened to Lisa? * (Argentina and Phillipe get taped up by The Wedding Guests) * Pancake: Oh yeah, You will never beat us! We’re not your friends anymore, Waffle! * Waffle: What? No! If You were my friends, you would care about My Choice to marry Bud instead of Phillipe! * Marvin the Martian: Congratulations, Earthlings! You Csught Arkiko And Philkilo! Now I must send Pankiko and Her Flip Buddies To Pakistan! * Pnacale, Strudel, And Omelet: Oh No! Not Pakistan! * (Pancake and her Friends get sent to Pakistan with a Trans Country Laser) * Omelet: Pancake, where are we? * Pancake: Our new home. * Ismail Productions: Hello, and welcome to Pakistan! You were sent here because the three of you were jerks to your friend! Now, I have no choice but to scare you to your new house! (Ismail Production Logo Plays and Pancake and her friends scream) Finale Script: * (Wedding Bells) * Posters: Languages: * English - (Discord X Oggy: The Movie) * French - (Discord X Oggy: le film) * German - (Discord X Oggy: Der Film) * Italian - (Discord X Oggy: il film) * Spanish - (Discord X Oggy: la película) Release: * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: November 26th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: TBA * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: TBA * United States: November 26th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Home Media: Quotes: * Etno: I Don't Care Bud! * Bud: I Now Etno! * DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play Movie * Seletion Scenes: ** (Opening Credits) ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features: ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** ** * Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Trivia: * Bud’s Girlfriend has the Same Name as Waffle from Catscratch, Waffle’s Favorite Show. * Pancake, Strudel, And Omelet are Waffle’s Friends, But they don’t support Her love with Bud. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * The Characters In The Movie: Norbert Foster Beaver.png|Norbert Foster Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|Daggett Doofus Ren Hoek.png|Ren Hoek Stimpy.png|Stimpy Oggy Cat.png|Oggy Arrow The Reindeer.png|Arrow The Reindeer Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Blaze Monster Truck.png|Blaze Barry Bear.png|Barry Bear Wolffe D. Wolf.png|Wolffe D. Wolf Zig.png|Zig Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa Beret Girl.png|The Beret Girl in Café Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Applejack.png|Applejack Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Roxanne (Disney).png|Roxanne From A Goofy Movie Stacey (Disney).png|Stacey From A Goofy Movie Bambi's mother.jpg|Bambi's Mother Mena (Bambi 2).jpg|Mena the Doe Sasha La Fleur.png|Sasha La Fleur SpongeBob & Patrick.png|SpongeBob & Patrick Gary The Snail.png|Gary The Snail Kenny.png|Kenny The Tiger Shark Sven.png|Sven Rocko Rama.png|Rocko Rama Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe Filburt Shellbach.png|Filburt Shellbach Spunky.png|Spunky Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|Lazlo Spidermonkey Raj Elephant.png|Raj Elephant Clam Rhino.png|Clam Rhino Samson Clogmeyer.png|Samson Clogmeyer Dave and Ping Pong.png|Dave and Ping Pong Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus Wilbert Beaver.png|Wilbert Beaver Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|Algonquin Casper Lumpus Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|Leslie Slinkman Piston Etno Polino.png|Etno Polino Candy Caramella.png|Candy Caramella Gorgious Klatoo.png|Gorgious Klatoo Bud Budiovitch.png|Bud Budiovitch Stereo Monovici.png|Stereo Monovici Jack Cat.png|Jack Cat Bob Bulldog.png|Bob Bulldog Joey Cockroach.png|Joey Cockroach Marky Cockroach.png|Marky Cockroach Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Dee Dee Cockroach Sharko.png|Sharko Bernie.png|Bernie CatDog.png|CatDog Gordon Quid.png|Gordon Quid Waffle G. Aliquis.png|Waffle G. Aliquis Mr. Blik.png|Mr. Blik Hovis.png|Hovis Pooh Bear.png|Pooh Bear Tigger2.png|Tigger Rabbit (Pooh).png|Rabbit Top Cat.png|Top Cat Yogi Bear.png|Yogi Bear Hokey Wolf.png|Hokey Wolf Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|Rodney Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus.png|Mr. Gus Pizza Steve.png|Pizza Steve Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|SwaySway & Buhdeuce Flain (Mixels).png|Flain The Villain Characters In The Movie: Bowser.png|Bowser King R. Rool.png|King R. Rool Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr..png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. Tom and Bobert.png|Tom and Bobert Louf and Lisa.png|Louf and Lisa Stormella the Evil Ice Queen.jpg.png|Queen Stormella Imagertrnrtmrtp.jpg|Ridley the Penguin Imagesw.jpg|Stormella Pet Wolves Gear-rex.jpg|Gear Rex (Ghirarax) Peace-walker-artbook-153.jpg|M/G Ray, Also Known As The "Gear Ray" Gekko (Metal Gear Solid).png|Gekko From Metal Gear Solid Video Game Franchise Acceraptor.png|The Acceraptor, Also Known As The "Slasher" From Terra Nova The Wolves (Beauty and the Beast 1991).png|The Wolves From Beauty and The Beast 1994 Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Timon-and294556218.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex From Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png|Dwayne Johnson Jack Black.png|Jack Black Patrick Warburton.png|Patrick Warburton Jim Carrey.png|Jim Carrey Tom Kenny.png|Tom Kenny Roger Craig Smith.png|Roger Craig Smith References: * Pancake mentions Rusty Rivets when She complains about being at Bud and Waffle’s Wedding, And Strudel Saying That He will take The Trio to a Better Party. * * Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Space Goofs Category:Catscratch Category:Crossover films Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Chowder Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Bagel and Becky Show Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Aristocats Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Looney Tunes Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Yogi Bear Category:Owl City Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Relient K Category:TobyMac Category:Imagine Dragons Category:PANIC! At the Disco Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster